


Kacxa Week 2018

by Guyvantic_Guyver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brief unnamed cameo of DOOM-Slayer, Crossover, F/M, Guyver-I - Freeform, Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor, Kacxa Week 2018, Made Mizuki Segawa a Female Guyver... deal with it ;), Mentions of 2011s Voltron-Force series recruits, Mentions of Vehicle Voltron Force, Multiple Crossovers, Sho Fukamachi - Freeform, Some inspiration from Star Trek Online, Some inspiration from Star Trek: DS9s "Looking for par'Mach in all the wrong places"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guyvantic_Guyver/pseuds/Guyvantic_Guyver
Summary: My short stories I have done for Kacxa Week 2018 which kicked off on Tumblr at Midnight.I hope you enjoy these stories as much as I enjoyed writing them :)





	1. Future

It had been a month and a half, or so it seemed since Keith and Krolia jumped on the Namida navigating the Quantum Abyss. A month and a half since they rescued a Tlvdatsi wolf pup from certain death and started bonding over visions they have shared of their past. Some were pleasant others were filled with sorrow and anger and others were neither sad, upsetting, or happy. Both mother and son got to bond and make up for lost time.

They use to take shifts sleeping when the wolf was just a small pup, but when he started to get larger they could both sleep approximately the same times. The wolf would sometimes sleep… well, smother Keith as he got larger, and would sometimes sleep with Krolia. Other nights he would sleep at the foot of the cave and would growl at anything that would approach the cave. Tonight was one of those nights when the flash happened.

 

Keith saw a brief glimpse of him with Lotor’s former general Acxa sitting around a fire. He got a quick glimpse of the other Paladins asleep as he sat close to her. He saw their hands were intertwined and they rubbed their heads together briefly. A soft but intimate purr like growl escaped both of them. Things went into a blurry flash forward with another flash. 

He looked around finding himself in a Garrison ICU. He heard voices talking about him and went to go find them. He found the Paladins in the waiting room in various degrees of recovering from a huge battle he assumed and worriment. He asked them what was wrong but it was like he wasn't there. 

When Shiro came out of the room guarded by a blade member on both sides of the door. Getting they asked about Keith, which he informed them there was no change in his condition. But both his mother and Acxa were with him, and to let them be in the room. 

Keith walked into the room with the Blade guards, wondering why they didn't notice him. He nearly fell to his knees from what greeted him. His wolf was curled up on the foot of the bed. He saw his mother wearing a uniform similar to Kolivan standing behind Acxa with her hands on her shoulders. Acxa was holding his hand to her lips with both hands. Both women looked worn out and worried, but it was Acxa who looked worse. He just faintly heard his mother just barely keeping her voice from hitching, speak to her saying “Don't wear yourself down, young one. Your ‘Grek’uhn dah’ will recover, he just needs time.”

Through multiple flashes, he got quick flashes of he and Acxa performing a type ritual which seemed to bind them together as mates. Another flash showed Acxa pregnant and giving birth approximately a year later. Another flash showed Keith holding a baby girl who was a mix of both parents skin tones, with happy tears going down his face. She had smaller pointed ears and little knobs on her head right around where her mother’s would be. She had his violet eyes a mixture of his black hair and Acxa’s hair. Along with the marks he inherited from his mother. 

He saw himself walk to the door of his and Acxa’s private Coalition Hospital Room to introduce her to the rest of the Paladins. He went to a chair that was provided and sat down. He watched as all the other paladins even his mother entered and started making a big fuss over the new addition to the Voltron family. Even laughed when Lance got to hold her which resulted in her screaming at him.

The final flash showed the same baby girl all grown up. She looked like she was in her late teens to her mid-20s wearing a type of dignified uniform. It showed her flanked by leaders of the Coalition, the once Galaxy Garrison now Galaxy Alliance, the now aging Voltron Paladins, and other pilots wearing the same style Voltron-Uniform the paladins wearing (about 18 of them), including 3 trainees. He was awe inspired by the whole spectacle of everything. He didn't quite hear her name but heard her accomplishments which ranged from being the driving force in finding a new homeworld to even setting up a Galra government separate of the still crumbling Empire or Fire of Purification with the help of those she was flanked by. 

Keith saw his older self which stung him hard being he looked almost exactly like his father, place a hand on Acxa’s hip and another hand on his daughter’s shoulder. She turned to face him smiling. Keith then saw his older-self smile and say “Your mother and I are very proud of you… “ As everything started to fade he saw both his daughter hug them both crying.

 

Keith woke up slowly. He stretched and slowly sat up seeing his mother already preparing the morning’s meal. He saw his wolf come trotting up and pranced and pounced now that daddy was awake. 

Hearing the commotion without turning around, mostly to hide her smug smile Krolia said: “You’re finally up!” Keith responded with a yawning “yup” before stretching some more on the ground. His wolf got down in a playful position and sprinted out of the cave in a playful gallop, spun around and got back down into a playful position and playfully yipped and yapped at Keith. Keith finished stretching before standing up saying “someone is in a playful mood.” 

Krolia chuckled in agreement. She turned her head slightly to him “Did you sleep well?” Keith nodded saying “I did, but I had the weirdest dream. How about you?” Krolia grunted in agreement. She watched him walk out of the cave to do his morning routine, she thought to herself time to pin him. She smirked as she asked, “So... who is this Acxa girl?” She smiled in a motherly teasing way when she saw her son freeze in mid-stride.


	2. Crossovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small crossover between 2 of my favorite 10 anime series Guyver and Voltron (and yes I consider Voltron: Legendary Defender anime because of the original series Go-Lion/Defenders of the Universe). I wanted to draw a little comic strip to this, but my carpal tunnel was bothering me something fierce.
> 
> This is my "Crossover" for Kacxa Week 2018 on Tumblr. It is of Keith and Sho Fukamachi (for those who don't know Guyver-I) meeting each other at a shop as their "mates" shop. Even have an unnamed guest appearance of the DOOM-Slayer toward the end to have some FUN with an unseen enemy hoard ;) Could be a Zoalord and Zoanoids, the Galra Empire, demons, or a combination of all of them :D

He sat down in a huff not wanting to be there, as soft mall music played over the speakers. His finger making an organic metal tap on his blue bicep armor. Even though he didn't want to be there with his wife, Sho aka Guyver-I, just couldn't say no to Mizuki. Even when he was in either of his Guyver armors she was his greatest weakness.

He barely noticed when a male in white and red armor over a black jumpsuit. He removed the red and white helmet he was wearing placing it on the bench near him doing the same crossing his arms. He looked over the aqua blue armored creature thinking “he’s never seen an alien like him before. Looks rather mean.” before looking forward again.

Sho was surprised seeing someone who looked like another human. He thought he and Mizuki were the only humans this far away from Earth. His head sensor shifted catching the attention of the man sitting next to him giving him an uncomfortable look. Sho looked at him through the head sensor, he had long black hair pulled back into a proper ponytail and what looked like a burn scar on his left cheek. 

Sho turned his head to look at the man, in a metallic voice Sho asked “Human?” The man looked at him, “Human, for the most part. You?” Sho looked at him a couple seconds, according to his Control Medal he wasn’t lying, “Same.” The man gave him a puzzled look to which Sho held up his index finger. 

Sho stood up with Keith watching intently. Keith watched the central ball in the forehead glow and seconds later what was the aqua blue creature sprang from his body and disappeared. Sho wore some early 21st Century clothes. Something the man noticed right away.

Sho sat down and offered his hand, “Sho Fukamachi, or Guyver-I.” Keith took his hand and both men firmly shook each other’s hands, “Keith Devall, Paladin of Voltron.” Both men started talking about how they got there, Keith listened intently as Sho explained he had no idea how just there was a bright golden portal that sucked him and Mizuki in. Both men started talking about their… alien sides. 

Sho went back to watching Mizuki, as she sifted through the latest in intergalactic styles of clothing. Some that would have been considered lingerie or hooker clothing on Earth 21st Century Earth. A bright red blush appeared on her face as the reserved quiet woman held up an outfit that was essentially a strap to cover her breasts with a strap going down to a pair of thong like panties. He couldn't help but smirk watching her blush.

 

Mizuki heard the sound his armor made and looked to where he was making sure he was alright. Seeing he was, she went back to looking for appropriate attire that wouldn't make her feel like a hooker. Failing to notice a woman with blue skin, darker blue hair, and horns noticing her looking towards a bench. 

The woman watched the man whose alien suit disappeared making sure her ‘Grek’uhn dah’ wasn't in danger, not that he couldn't handle things himself. She, however, saw that the boy her mate was talking to, looked no older than the human girl before her. They even wore clothes that seemed to match a distant time period. Being direct, “Looks like our mates, are getting along.”

Mizuki yelped in embarrassed startlement and turned to look at the smirking woman, “What?” The blue woman gestured with her head to the 2 of them really chatting it up. “Our mates. I assume the one on the left is your’s based off your ages and attire.” Mizuki looked at her, softly speaking “Y… yeah.” The two women gradually started talking to each other just like their mates with Mizuki gradually opened up to the blue-skinned woman and talked about their ‘mates’. Poking fun at how they always have to go save the world/universe from whatever threats that bares its fangs.

 

Sho looked to where Mizuki was and saw her talking to a blue-skinned woman with horns. Keith followed his gaze, “Your girl?” Sho nodded. “Don’t worry about it, she is talking with my girl.” Sho looked at Keith, “She is a looker.” Keith smirked, “Thanks. What do you think they are talking about?” Sho looked at the 2 women, gossiping “Us, most likely.” Both women looked at their lovers and started laughing. Sho sighed crossing his arms again “Definitely us.”

There was some commotion which caused all 4 to look up. Both men sighed not happy their day off was ruined. Sho started walking out of the entrance to see where it was coming from. He uttered a curse word before yelling “GUYVER!” Both Keith his blue-skinned mate eyes went wide as a barrier appeared around him and his armor appeared. “Whoa… Can I get one of those?”

The woman looked to Mizuki who had a smug look on her face before walking towards Guyver-I. His control medal flashed, his eye flashed red before remaining pink, and his breathing ports expelled steam. He looked to Keith who grabbed his helmet and placed it on his head. “Sorry but where I come from these are extremely rare to find, she, in fact, got the last one I knew of to save her life” Keith scowled, “Ruggle.”

They both looked at each other weird looks as a green slightly damaged armored man came walking up to them. He had a blade on his left arm which made Guyver-I look at his own blade on his left arm. The green armored guy also had something that looked like a shoulder laser. Strapped to his back was a rather large gun with green glowing parts. As if held by magnets to his legs were a pistol on one hip and a double-barreled shotgun. In his right hand a chainsaw.

The green armored person looked at Keith then Guyver-I before walking out of the store killing swaths of attacking creatures. Guyver-I looked to Keith, looks like we were just asked to join him.” By now Acxa and Mizuki were nearly to their lovers, Keith looked to Guyver-I looks so. guyver-I started cracking his knuckles, “Want to go kill some things...?” Keith squared his shoulders before activating his bayard and his blade “And blow shit up? I’m game.” Both of them heard a whirl and turned to see Acxa charging her gun and Mizuki walking up “Not with us boys. Don't think this gets you out of shopping with us..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kacxa Week 2018 October 7th-13th prompts:
> 
> Day 1: Future - Done   
> Day 2: Crossover - Done  
> Day 3: Constellations/Stars - Pending  
> Day 4: Scars - Pending  
> Day 5: Quite/Tender Moments in Chaos - Pending  
> Day 6: Cosmic Wolf Bath - Pending  
> Day 7: Sparring/Bonding - Pending


	3. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-sided Kacxa as Acxa holds a vigil waiting for her Paladin to wake up from crashing into Earth.
> 
> Stand Alone from "Daddy Please Wake Up!" so don't expect any spoilers ;) :p

It had been six months since Keith was placed in an Earth made cryo-pod, after his crash to Earth after defeating the Hammerhead Robeast. Six long months in which Keith was held in suspended animation when doctors learned he was a hybrid. Someone contacted the coalition informing them, that they needed some of the best doctors, and 2 particular Galra to come to Earth.

When the Coalition doctors arrived with Krolia and Acxa, after agonizing reunion between the 2 women and the one they cared for, Acxa let the human and coalition doctor’s run needed medical tests on her to help Keith. Her paladin, the one who stole her heart over the span nearly 5 years since that fateful day in the Weblum. She was also the only other known hybrid to the Paladins, and whose other side was the closest to human DNA. Something in which helped the Earth Doctors and Coalition doctors make their best-educated guesses.

After his surgery, she never left his side waiting for him to wake. Even his Tlvdatsi Wolf waited for him to wake up. He would on occasion flop down next to Acxa grunting and expose his tummy to her demanding a tummy rub, which to make him happy the best she could she did so. Acxa was given a standard Garrison uniform in which she never really like wearing, jacket draped across the back of her chair, underneath she wore white tank top which like the jacket clashed against her skin tone.

She continued petting the wolf who grunted in satisfaction as she continued to scratch his tummy and chest until he dozed off. His light snoring could be heard from an extra large dog bed the green paladin had requisitioned for him two weeks ago when it was her turn to have a vigil over Keith.

Acxa pulled her scar-riddled arm away from the wolf who didn't seem to mind, he was happily dreaming about something. Acxa looked at some of her scars the tank top just couldn't cover up. Her arms were covered in crisscrossing scars, scars on her neck that was typically covered up by her jumpsuits, and the tops of scratch mark scars leading down her breasts. She never did understand or like human clothing, she felt so naked and unprotected without a jumpsuit or armor on. But she also had problems displaying her scars proudly.

She understood that the Galra were a warrior race which every scar they had was a battle won or a lesson learned. But her other side, the _Nagh’rela_ side looked at scars as a more private and intimate thing between mates and should only be shared between them. The more scars either party had meant they would be a more than an exceptional mate for one another.

She looked to her unconscious paladin. She held his hand stroking it with her thumb every once and a while resting it over his carpal region to feel his pulse. She looked at his naked upper torso as he lay there. She couldn't help but blush as she started to look at his own scars.

The biggest and possibly the one she most admired was the scar he came from his Blade trials. It looked like his arm was almost completely cut off, now that she had a chance to gaze upon it. But she heard from both himself and Shiro, that he refused to stop, even continued to fight with that arm. She saw other scars that littered his torso. Some that were stab wounds, some that were cut marks, and burns. It was hard to tell which scars came from his time as a Paladin and which came from being a Blade.

All looked like they were left to heal on their own, which surprised her considering the Altean castle had healing pods. She knew the healing pods didn't work well on Galra but thought his human side would have helped. But apparently not, with the scars he had. She jumped out of her entranced staring hearing, “He is more like his father than he knows.”

She looked up at the door seeing Krolia greeting her with a meek smile “Really?” Another head popped up looking at the door reacting from Acxa jumping. In a flash, the wolf appeared in front of her jumping up placing his paws on her shoulders licking her face happily yipping and whining as he licked her face. She laughed and gently pushed him down, “Yes, yes, grandma is happy to see you too.” The wolf started prancing around Krolia making a bunch of noise to her in which Krolia seemingly had a conversation until he went back to his bed and laid back down falling asleep.

Krolia checked on her son before sitting down “Yeah. His father used to tell me his people looked at scars with pride. Of battles won, and lessons learned.” Acxa went back to looking at his scars tracing some of them with her free hand “That is surprisingly Galra. His people?” Krolia smiled at the younger Galra woman, “I know, right? He said he was what the humans called Native American or Indigenous American… I’m not sure what the term is now being nearly a quarter century planet.”

Krolia couldn't help but notice that the room was receiving more attention than when it was just Acxa in the room. Her presence and the four Blade guards not only got the attention of the Garrison, Paladins, and medical staff, but people recovering. Krolia even though she was in human clothing still had to be “protected on this world.” Her personal guard stood at attention with those assigned by Kolivan to protect Keith.

The wolf rolled onto his back again which demanded Acxa to give him another tummy rub. “He has certainly has taken a shine to you.” Acxa looked down to the wolf, “He has been the best company I could have.” And I am sure he likes the company too. Someone who does more than sit and watch his daddy lay there” Krolia smiled warmly at the woman, I hear he still doesn’t allow Allura near him.” Looked up from him, “Yes why is that?”

Krolia told Acxa the reason why pertaining to the Princess not wanting his company and her attitude about it. Something which prompted a brief lesson on wolves, at least his terrestrial cousins on Earth. Both women spent the better part of half an hour just talking to each other. Getting to know one another better than the time on the planet Acxa took sanctuary on. Acxa had to admit, for a Galra, and a senior leader of the Blade of Marmora, Krolia was down to Earth so-to-speak.

She got up and walked to the side Acxa sat on placing a hand on her shoulder, “The doctor’s said he should wake up soon. Possibly in time for the Galaxy Alliance coronation.” Acxa placed the scar tracing-hand on top of Krolia’s hand. “Just don’t wear yourself out between now and then. Besides baby boy will need some walkies later.” The wolf’s ears perked up at the word walkies.

Krolia started walking away patting the wolf on his side before walking towards the door, Acxa looked up at her “Where are you going?” Krolia looked to her future daughter-in-law, “I apparently need to ‘debrief’ the Earthling brass about my time on Earth and help in the security protocol planning for the coronation from ‘Galaxy Garrison’ to ‘Galaxy Alliance’.But if he wakes please let him know I will stop in to see him the minute I get word he is up.” Acxa nodded. 

She saw her personal guard stand rigged as she approached the door. “Besides if my son’s _‘Jhuk’uhn’dac’_ wears herself down before their _Threkh’zera_ it won't be much of a zera. Now would it?” Krolia looked back at Acxa with a smirk seeing a blue-green blush on her face. Krolia made a facial expression which said: “Yeah, I know.” She continued towards the door to the room.

When Krolia left Acxa fought hard to suppress the burning sensation in her face. She also went back to stroking his thumb as she traced a few more of his scars. She decided to take Krolia’s advice. He stood up a little to press her forehead against his bandaged forehead she gave him the same purr like growl they gave each other before kissing his cheek scar, a scar she couldn't help but feel a little responsible for, before sitting back down in her chair closing her eyes eventually falling asleep holding his hand. Little did she know when their arms crisscrossed holding hands they appeared to have a bunch of scars which looked almost like a binding typically used in ancient Earth cultures to signify a pair was married.


	4. Quiet/Tender Moment in Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Acxa get separated from their team and take refuge in a cave-like structure through the night.

They were separated from their respective units when trying to liberate a planet they were on. Something had gone horribly wrong. Either the intel was false or someone had ratted them out to allies still loyal to the Empire. The ensuing ground battle was absolute chaos.

Keith and Acxa were separated from the group, lost and wandering in enemy territory. With a few of the paladins, Keith’s wolf, and few accompanying blades were injured having to withdraw leaving the 2 of them. Something that was hard to do, but they had to do. Without the Lions or Atlas or the MFEs as any backup, the Paladins were greatly outnumbered 400 to 13 with the numbers increasing against them. 

It was nightfall and both needed to find shelter to survive the night. With the exception of his bayard and the jumpsuit, Keith got rid of almost all of his white and red armor that made him stand out as a Paladin of Voltron. Even Acxa shed her armor, reluctantly but knew she had to to survive the night. They saw what looked like a cave about 3 miles from where they got separated from the rest o the team and felt it was their best bet to get to it and hide. They just had to get to it first. 

In their crossing of enemy territory, Acxa grew exceedingly worried and practically huddled up to Keith’s back everytime he stopped. He remembered she had said she had to tell him something but then everything in the mission had gone to shit. They got separated from friendly forces and the thing she had to tell him was put on the back burner. 

What would have taken them a brisk half hour walk took them nearly 4 hours to reach the cave-like structure. Both husband and wife were exhausted from the grueling slog to get to it, from the countless detours, sprints, scuffles in which the opposing soldier was silenced and even more detours but they had made it. They cautiously entered the cave-like structure with her blaster at the ready and his bayard poised with his hand to his back ready to use his blade and ascertained that it was an abandoned military lookout.

Keith was the first to be on watch, with his Blade of Marmora knife at the ready. He watched in silence as bombs from the thermite bombs started to fall from the sky. It seemed the enemy was bombing their own city to eradicate the 2 left behind. Something he heard Acxa say was a standard tactic of those who once fought against the empire.

She walked over to him and stood against him as he wrapped an arm around her right arm. Resting his forearm against her chest he placed a hand on her shoulder and continued to watch the carnage with increased worrying as they seemed to get closer. Only when she placed a hand on him did he snap out of the carnage. He looked at her, she had her eyes closed enjoying his presence against her, enjoying the sound his heart made.

He asked her what she wanted to tell him, to which she simply moved his hand across her chest and down to her stomach and held it there. Just the gesture itself spoke volumes to him. She cautiously turned around to face him, still holding his hand to her stomach looking into his eyes with a look he never had seen before, fear. 

He took his free hand cupping her face and gave her kiss. A kiss of absolute love and devotion. A kiss of reassurance that they will get out of there. They continued to kiss as the bombing intensified and coalition fighters came erupting from the skies and an ensuing dogfight for dominance raged, His hand never leaving her stomach. They eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Nearly 12 hours later they were discovered as ground forces continued to fight for supremacy. Acxa was laying against him, her arms wrapped around his torso. He had a hand stroking her stomach in a soft motion. In his other hand was his Blade of Marmora knife, waiting to lash out at whoever found them. The forces that did find them automatically set up a perimeter guarding them. Keith sturred a little and released his blade seeing a familiar yellow and green helmet. As the blade reverted back to a knife, he turned and wrapped his other arm around his wife. He barely heard someone in his sleepy haze yell “incoming forces!”


	5. Cosmic Wolf Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith on shore leave is awaiting the arrival of his mate and wolf to return from a doggy play date. But the greeting he gets is not what he was expecting.

Keith was sitting on the porch of a cottage he and Acxa went to get away from the garrison when they needed time away from everyone during shore leave. Well, it was a cottage that the Paladins shared, but their time at the cottage was alternated. This week it was Keith’s turn, and boy was he lonely. 

Acxa was paying the warden a visit to Beta-Traz a visit. Apparently, he and Acxa use to be frienemies from their early days in the Imperial Academy. She also took Keith’s wolf as a little play date for Laika, so for once in nearly 5-6 years Keith was all by himself. Something he thought he missed but missed his mate and fur-baby.

He got up as he saw a garrison pod similar to the Altean pods coming towards the cottage. Acxa was the first to get out of the pod and greeted Keith with a deep and passionate kiss. When Keith asked about his wolf she pointed with her thumb, “He is in the back.” He raised an eyebrow ‘Whyyyyy?” Acxa had an amused look on her face, “He and Laika had a grand time playing with each other… destroying Sentries and Drones… “ Sensing more, “And?”

Acxa typed some buttons and walked around the pod with her lover. Her face tensed a little when she saw his eyes bug out, “He had a little too much fun and rolled in the blood of Sentries (Galra equivalent of oil).” The whole back of the pod was covered in the stuff, stuff Keith surmised the Garrison Brass would not be happy to see spattered and smeared all over their pod. To add insult to injury the stuff covering the wolf smelt worse than a road kill skunk baking for 5 days in the Texas heat, “Alright.” Was all he said knowing he and baby-boy were in for a fight, but Keith love the sweet innocent look on his face.

About an hour and 40 minutes later Keith finally manages to get the wolf into the bath container with Acxa in a swimsuit lathering him. Both he and Acxa tried to wrangle him to the tub. He tried bribing with venison flavored treats. He even swallowed his pride and tried picking up his filthy smelly wolf. Nothing worked until the wolf saw “Daddy” rinsing the stuff off of his body in the outside bath container. The wolf cautiously walked over and stuck his head in the tub and got in sticking his head in the water to blow bubbles.

When he was all lathered up he gave a pathetic look as if to say “Why mommy? Why daddy?” But when they went to rinse the wolf disappeared. Keith went to grab him but he vanished. Acxa when to grab his collar, but again he disappeared. The 2 of them tried to catch him for an additional half hour until Keith had an idea. 

He ended up wrapping a blindfold around his wolf’s eyes. With Acxa placing a firm grip over the eyes to keep it in place, he then hoisted the wolf up (nearly throwing his back out lifting the nearly 250-pound wolf) and walked towards the water with him struggling in Keith’s arms. The struggle was an epic one to win with a struggling soapy wolf, but he eventually walked chest deep. Keith then turned around and fell backward into the water. 

Rinsing the soap off, but the blindfold also came off and the wolf flashed. Standing up he saw the wolf reappear above mommy with a bunch of water he had taken with him, before disappearing again. Acxa screamed at the coldness of the water falling on her like a crashing wave. She gave a not so “happy mommy look” to Keith who couldn’t help but laugh when he cleared his long bangs out of his face. 

Acxa waited until he was knee deep before pushing him down in the water. She turned around to grab a towel to dry the wolf and stifled a laugh. Keith surfaced again and walked ashore, looking at Acxa who had a hand over her mouth and an amused look on her face. 

He followed her gaze and was not amused. His wolf rolling in a massive mud puddle for Hunk’s pigs, that he had installed for when he was up here. The wolf looked like he was having a grand ole time getting mud on every inch of his body, wagging his tail with an amused and proud look on his face. He shook his body sending mud towards them before sitting down in the mud with his proud looking smile on his face and started rolling again grunting and groaning. “Oh SON OF A BIT…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this story, it practically wrote itself. I wanted to put in a little headcanon that Keith's wolf and Laika would be great doggy play dates in destroying Sentries and drones. I also wanted to put in a little knowledge I have learned over the years when it comes to wolves - that they tend to roll in some of the foulest stuff imaginable in the wild. But I also wrote this from an experience I had with my Golden Retriever when she was alive. I took her to a lacrosse game after giving her a bath and what did she do? She found a muddle puddle and rolled in it.


	6. Sparring/Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith needs to vent after yet another argument with Allura and Acxa is all too willing to help him

It had been 3 hours since he had sealed himself in the train deck. He had grown frustrated with Allura again and gotten into a rather large argument on how to handle the revelation of Haggar using Alteans as sacrificial guinea pigs. She wanted to go rushing in to save her people, something he would have done in her case, but he felt they needed intel first. Intel so they wouldn't get caught with their pants down like at Naxzela.

Where Haggar was, what her current strengths were etc. Something Allura did not want to hear and took offense to. Something to which brought up Naxzela and how everyone nearly died. How they all, almost died had it not been for proper intel and Lotor saving them at the last possible moment. Something which caused Allura to make a jab at the Blade of Marmora and Keith retaliate by saying “At least the Blades weren't focused on stupid Voltron shows, and just so you know, had you and the other’s listened and followed up on the Quintessence leads WE could have found that Altean colony sooner than Haggar!” 

He left the briefing between the Paladins, Blades, MFE Pilots, Garrison Brass, and Rebel Leaders. Shiro followed to reprimand him but was given a look simply saying “Don’t start” causing him to raise his arms in defeat knowing when to talk to his younger brother and when to chastise him and when to leave him alone. Instead, Shiro went back to the briefing room to try and mitigate the carnage left behind.

That was 3 hours ago or going based off Keith’s time 8 Training Programs ago. He calmed himself readying his bayard and luxite sword. He had some bruises, scrapes, and cuts along his body, but he was still fuming from his blow up with Allura. He yelled “Begin Training Programs 9 and 10!” He smirked as 3 training drones appeared, one wielding a sword, another a staff, and another a whip. They all charged at him in which he released a war cry.

Keith was so enthralled in his training that he failed to notice someone was watching him. He hadn’t even heard the doors swoosh open. Only her clapping alerted him to her presence. He turned shooting a glare towards the clapping only to drop it seeing her walking towards him, “What are you here to berate me like Shiro?” Stopping, having never seen this side of him Acxa moved her hands from her sides to holding them across her stomach, “What? No! We were supposed to go for a ride in Black an hour ago for patrol.” Keith’s scowl dropped immediately and looked down, “Sorry.” 

Walking up placing a hand on his already tense shoulders which seemed to relax from her touch, “It’s alright, I heard of your briefing. If you want to vent we can spar. Get your frustrations out on something living… rather than training drones, Galra toddlers can take out.” Keith looked up at her a little puzzled and looked down softly saying, “But I don’t want to hurt you.” She stripped her armor off down to her jumpsuit, “That's sweet and all…” She grabbed him and flipped him on to his back, “But you should know I am a bit tougher than I look.” 

Keith gave her an “it’s on!” look before jumping up. The 2 of them sparred and play fought for hours, seeming to motivate each other to push further and further. They eventually got so tired that they staggered like drunk tired people trying to walk, before collapsing next to each other. They grabbed each other’s hands and stroked each other’s hands as Keith finally opened up to her on what was bothering him. Which prompted her to open up on her treatment as a Galra hybrid continuing their bonding. Eventually talking about their lives on their homeworld, their scars, their lives immediately before getting into the war and before they met each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish I had more time to fine tune this, but I had difficulties writing it, without having Keith go on a tangent.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my last entry for Kacxa Week 2018

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested Kacxa Week Prompts are:  
> October 7: Future  
> October 8: Crossover/AU  
> October 9: Constellations/Stars  
> October 10: Scars  
> October 11: Quite/Tender Moment in Chaos  
> October 12: Cosmic Wolf Bath  
> October 13: Sparring/Bonding


End file.
